1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to computer and software systems. More particularly, the present application relates to parallel database systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a typical business intelligence (BI) environment, the database system processes a large number of queries with a wide spectrum of complexities. The complexity of the queries range from small queries accessing few rows in a database table, to medium queries processing millions of rows, to large queries processing billions of rows. This type of concurrent mixed workload presents challenges for the BI and enterprise data warehouse (EDW) systems. These systems generally include a large number of processors working cooperatively to process the workload.